Horror Story's : Rumah yang Berhantu
by Harayuki
Summary: Cerita Sakura dan sahabatnya yang berkunjung kerumah hantu/Alternate Universe, OOC/ Rnr.


**Horror Story's : Rumah yang Berhantu ◎ Harayuki**

 **Naruto ◎ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair • SasuSaku - NaruHina - Saino**

 **Rate • T**

 **Sakura POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali berita yang beredar tentang hantu dari rumah di jalan XXX, entah itu sungguhan atau Hoax belaka aku tidak percaya itu. Apa kalian mau tau kenapa? tentu saja karena aku tidak pernah melihat hantu di seumur hidupku ini. Tapi, kali ini Ino mengajak aku dan Hinata untuk masuk kerumah yang dulunya adalah rumah hantu tersebut... Dan tentu saja aku menerima ajakan Ino, kami akan berkumpul dirumahku jam 7 malam hari ini.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam.

"Kalian sudah siap?." tanya Ino yang sudah sampai dirumahku sejak 30 menit lalu kepada aku dan Hinata.

"I-iya.."

"Tentu saja." sahutku dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Baiklah persiapan kita sudah selesai, mari kita menuju Rumah Hantu.." ucap Ino penuh semangat.

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah ada didepan Rumah ini lengkap dengan 3 buah senter di tangan kami masing-masing dan kamera di tanganku untuk merekam kegiatan kami.

Tapi, sebelum kami memasuki Rumah itu 3 orang laki-laki seusia dengan kami datang menghampiri kami.

"Hei... Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian tidak takut tentang hantu yang sering muncul di tempat ini." tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kami tidak takut." jawab Sakura tegas.

"Benarkah?." tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"Tidak." jawab ke 2 gadis itu Sakura dan Ino.

"A-apa tempat i-ini be-benar-benar berhantu?." tanya Hinata sedikit Takut.

"Tentu sa―." ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Bohong. Kami sengaja berbohong seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang agar mereka mau datang ke Rumah Hantu kami." ucap Sai sambil menunjukan senyum palsunya yang membuat Naruto kesal tapi menjadi diam setelah Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tempat ini milik kalian?." tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, apa kalian mau kami yang memberikan kalian tour untuk masuk kedalam? Akan berbahaya jika hanya kalian bertiga?." tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak perlu membayar." tambah Sai.

"Ok... Kami setuju." ucap Sakura setelah mereka memikirkannya.

Dan perjalanan kami dimulai.

* * *

Kami mulai memasuki rumah hantu itu, dimulai dari gerbangdepan yang berkarat dan begitu kami melihat dibagian dalam tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Seolah-olah tempat ini parnah menjadi tempat kebakaran, dibagian sisinya banyak yang berkarat.

.

.

"A-aku takut." ucap Hinata.

"Tenang saja ada kami disini jadi kau tidak perlu takut." ucap Naruto.

"Oh, iya kita belum berkenalan aku Ino, yang berambut pink itu Sakura, dan yang terakhir Hinata." ucap Ino.

"Aku Sai, yang bodoh ini Naruto dan yang disampingku Sasuke." ucap Sai.

"Baiklah jadi kita akan pergi kemana dulu?." tanya Sakura.

"Kita hanya perlu jalan lurus kedepan setelah itu akan ada 3 pintu, hati-hati disini sangat gelap." ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Perjalanan kami benar-benar tidak mudah bukan hanya karena tidak ada pencahayaan, tapi banyaknya benda yang berserakan entah karena apa.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memakai lampu agar tidak terlalu gelap?." tanya Ino.

"Tidak akan menyenangkan jika tidak gelap seperti ini." ucap Sai.

Jawaban yang aneh menurutku, biasanya di tempat seperti ini pasti akan ada pencahayaannya. Tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali dan aku meragukan jika ada listrik disini..

.

.

KYAAA...

AKHHHHH...

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan Ino dan Hinata, saat aku menengok kekiri dan kananku mereka menghilang yang ada hanya Sasuke... Dia terlihat lebih seram dari hantu karena sangat jarang berbicara dan yang lebih penting kemana mereka.

.

.

"Ino.. Hinata.." teriakku memanggil mereka.

"Ino.. Hinata.." teriakku lagi.

"Percuma kau teriak hingga suaramu hilang karena mungkin tadi mereka memasuki pintu yang berbeda." balas Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya yang bisa membuatku kedinginan sekaligus merinding dan aku kembali merekam tapi tanpa sengaja aku mengarahkannya pada Sasuke dan ia menegurku.

"Jangan merekam apapun disini." ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?." ucapku sambil tetap merekam.

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba hantu sungguhan malah menjadi terlihat menyeramkan disana." balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu sih?." setelah mengatakan itu kami kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Seperti rumah hantu lainnya pasti akan ada hal-hal seram didalamnya. Tapi, itu tidak membuatku takut sedikitpun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut rupanya." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai seram yang terpajang diwajahnya tanpa di ketahui Sakura.

* * *

KYAAA...

AKHH...

teriak Ino yang kaget karena mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Kau takut." ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut." balas Ino yang kesal.

Tapi sebenarnya Ino sedang menahan rasa takutnya, karena yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar terlihat sungguhan bahkan ia melihat ada bekas noda darah dilantai dan dinding tempat ini.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun." ucap Ino yang berusaha mencairkan suasasana tapi setelah ia melihat kesegala arah Ino tidak dapat menemukan Hinata dan Sakura mereka terpencar.

"Mungkin kalian memilih pintu yang berbeda." ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." balas Ino.

"Hm, bukankah kau yang ingin aku bicara." ucap Sai.

"Hm." balas Ino seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan kedepan dengan sesekali di iringi teriakan Ino dan akhirnya Sai memeluknya, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke pintu keluar.

* * *

KYAAA...

AKKHH...

Teriak Hinata diikuti teriakan Ino.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?." tanya Naruto khwatir.

"I-itu..." tunjuk Hinata pada tumpukan boneka hantu yang menjadi lebih menyeramkan dengan beberapa bagian boneka yang hilang dan usang.

"Tidak apa-apa ada aku disini." ucap Naruto.

"Di-dimana yang lainnya?." tanya Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kurasa kita mengambil pintu yang berbeda dari mereka, itu sebabnya kita terpencar." balas Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin yang tidak dilihat Hinata.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?." tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja pasti Teme dan Sai menjaga mereka, jika Hinata-chan takut kau boleh memelukku." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona.

Dan mereka kembali berjalan di lorong sepi yang menyeramkan diiringin seringai menyeramkan Naruto, hingga mereka sampai pada pintu keluar.

* * *

Selama berada ditempat ini aku merasa sangat aneh seolah-olah kami semua sedang berada didunia lain. Mau tau kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Ino dan Hinata sejak tadi.. Apanya yang berada di luar jangkauan? Kami bahkan masih di kota Konoha. Tempat ini sangat aneh.. Dan aku menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bentuk kipas yang lagi-lagi tak asing untukku, dimana aku pernah melihatnya?..

"Kau mulai takut? Kau tidak perlu menghubungi mereka terus menerus. Jika kau takut, kau bisa menggenggam tanganku." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." balas Sakura.

"Ya sudah." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Aku takuut...  
Terlalu menyeramkan...  
Tapi, kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak asing bagiku...

KYAAA...  
Teriakku hingga tanpa sengaja aku memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau takut." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak.." ucapku seraya menarik diriku tapi kemudian Sasuke membawa ku kepelukkannya, ini benar-benar aneh kenapa rasanya sangat tidak asing dan kenapa aku merasa ingin menangis.

Dia terus memelukku hingga kami melihat sebuah pintu dan kami membukanya, ternyata itu pintu keluar. Diluar sudah ada Ino dan Hinata bersama Sai dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana tour kalian apa menyenangkan? Apa kalian ingin melakukannya lagi?." tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak terima kasih." jawab Ino yang memeluk Hinata.

"Kurasa kita bisa kembali sekarang." ucap Sakura.

"Iya, ini sudah larut malam." ucap Ino.

"Baiklah kalian hati-hati ya." ucap Naruto.

Dan kami bertiga pulang bersama karena sudah sangat malam Ino dan Hinata akan menginap di rumahku, diperjalanan aku melihat ponselku dan mencoba lagi dan tersambung.

"Kau menelponku sekarang?." tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya mencoba saja." balasku.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian..

.

.

Kami kembali ketempat ini untuk mendapatkan tour itu lagi tapi...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?.." tanya seseorang yang lewat bernama **Sakamaki Ayato**.

"Kami ingin melakukan tour di Rumah Hantu itu." ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tempat ini sudah di tutup 1 tahun yang lalu bahkan 3 pemuda pemilik tempat ini meninggal bersamaan ditempat ini karena kebakaran." ucap orang itu.

"Kau bercanda padahal seminggu yang lalu kami disini bersama pemiliknya." ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Ya sudah jika kalian tak percaya." setelah mengatakan itu orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan untuk kami. Masa kita tour dengan Hantu sungguhan!...

Jauh di atas mereka Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

* * *

Harayuki

.

.

.

Nantikan **Horror Story's** lainnya ya..

.

.

.

Review..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...OMAKE...

.

.

Setelah apa yang kami alami barusan, kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di rumahku untuk memutar video kami dan kami akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu wajah mereka terekam dengan sangat menyeramkan, darah mengalir ditubuh dan wajah mereka berserta banyaknya luka bakar.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk melihat kalung itu, kupikir itu hanya kalung biasa ternyata liontin dengan foto Sasuke kecil dan gadis merah muda. Hingga aku tersadar dia adalah teman masa kecilku dan juga cinta pertamaku Uchiha Sasuke, dia pindah saat masih 9 tahun dan aku menangis selama seminggu karenanya. Tapi kenapa? Saat aku bertemu dengannya, malah harus seperti ini.

Dan akupun kembali menangis dengan menatap layar TV yang memutar video kami bersama mereka.


End file.
